Bella
by Principessa GT
Summary: Alors que Voldemort affronte Dumbledore au Ministère, Bellatrix tente de définir la nature de sa relation avec lui.


Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I use them with all the respect and admiration I have for her.  
  
Author Note: C'est une de mes premières fan-fic; s'il vous plait, R&R! J'ai tenté de respecter l'angle du roman- même si cette théorie n'est pas probable, je pense qu'elle reste plausible. (Après tout, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée, que faites-vous ici?) [Now translated in English!!! Well, sort of.]  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bella.  
  
Bellatrix essaya de se dégager, mais la statue la retenait. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourtant, si près, la lutte continuait : son Maître affrontait Dumbledore. Elle l'entendait scander « Avada Kedavra », encore et encore, de sa voix trop aiguë. Mais il ne tuerait pas le vieux professeur. Pas encore ; elle le pressentait.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus s'extirper de la situation seule. Elle avait échoué. La prophétie était brisée. Ainsi, elle serait punie par le Maître, ou de retour à Azkaban. Son esprit devint flou. Pourquoi était-il venu, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à remporter ? Il savait qu'il ne vaincrait pas cet ennemi, le seul qu'il ait jamais craint ; le seul qui l'appelait Tom, elle l'entendait à nouveau. Comme un homme. Pour Dumbledore il n'était qu'un homme, un enfant même. Pas un monstre. Ni un dieu.  
  
Juste un homme.  
  
Il était venu ici, au Ministère ; il s'était montré. Il avait révélé la vérité aux yeux de tous, et tous à présent lutteraient contre lui. Pourquoi ? Elle le suppliait de la pardonner, tout en sachant qu'elle allait souffrir, sans desserrer les dents, comme toujours. Elle avait tué Sirius. Enfin. Elle en était fière. Son regard surpris de condamné avait été une jouissance. Elle s'amusait de voir la souffrance. Pousser jusqu'à la folie les parents de ce gosse imbécile l'avait fait rire.  
  
Elle aimait provoquer la mort, et les larmes.  
  
Tous ces imbéciles s'étaient faits prendre- Malfoy et les autres. Ils avaient gâché l'unique chance. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix du Maître, froide et sèche, dépourvue d'émotion, et d'humanité. Cette voix l'agaçait. Elle était trop haute, au point d'en sonner presque faux. Voldemort le savait- étrangement, il ne se préoccupait pas de cela. Toutes ces choses humaines et méprisables, ces sentiments pathétiques.  
  
Elle savait qu'un lien particulier les unissait. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le décrire. C'était supérieur, c'était bien au-delà de cette attraction ridicule, emplie d'envies bestiales, que l'on appelait amour. L'amour n'était rien- une illusion pour les faibles. Elle le foulait aux pieds, et lui ignorait jusqu'à son sens.  
  
Non. Il n'y avait rien de tel entre eux.  
  
Elle pensa à son mari. Elle le méprisait, au fond. Il n'avait jamais fait que la suivre. Elle le méprisait autant qu'elle admirait le Maître. Lui qui l'avait fait s'agenouiller, et baisser les yeux, tout en sachant ce que cela lui coûtait. Lui qui seul pouvait imaginer ce prix. Son envergure la fascinait.  
  
Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait plié un genou devant qui que ce soit d'autre. Jamais elle n'aurait obéi à d'autres ordres. Et pourtant elle le haïssait de l'avoir soumise. Cela aussi, il le sentait. Elle le haïssait, mais ne le craignait pas.  
  
Cette chose n'avait pas de nom. Tous deux connaissaient son existence ; et la reniaient. Elle avait renoncé à tout pour lui ; elle avait perdu sa jeunesse et sa beauté dans un cachot. Pour lui. Elle avait survécu à l'Enfer parce qu'elle était un démon elle-même, parce que sa soif de pouvoir lui disait de continuer, de croire, et de les mener tous. Elle était une reine, et il l'avait toujours su. Une reine sans couronne qui réclamait son dû. Il en profitait. Elle lui était restée fidèle. Pourtant jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir poussée à supplier. Jamais.  
  
Voldemort n'était plus là. Soudain elle eut peur, et appela. Puis Bellatrix entendit son Maître provoquer Dumbledore. Et crier. Elle devinait ; il ne pouvait posséder Harry Potter parce que l'amour coulait en lui. Cela la fit rire. Dumbledore devenait un gâteux romantique. Si c'était vrai, ils trouveraient un autre moyen. Puisque l'amour, disait-il, briserait Voldemort, il le détourneraient. À présent déjà, que la protection de Lily coulait dans ses veines, il pouvait le toucher. Mais cette force devrait finalement se retourner contre lui, et le dévorer. Ils ne l'utiliseraient pas.  
  
Un instant elle réalisa sa solitude. Cette ambition, ce besoin d'absolu qu'elle portait en elle ne pouvaient être compris que par un monstre au- delà des hommes. Dépourvu de c?ur. Le sien était empli de haine, assurément, mais elle en possédait un. Cela la rendait inférieure. Cela la poussait à le prier. Et la révulsait. Un c?ur.  
  
Il était le seul ainsi à la cerner. Certainement, c'était réciproque. Mais cela la rendait dépendante, quand il était à peine curieux. Elle haïssait sa propre faiblesse, celle que Voldemort ne connaissait pas, celle qui lui dictait sa place de servante. De servante. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de survivre seule.  
  
Le sang de Harry avait dû rendre au Maître l'humanité. Il s'en était aperçu trop tard. Ainsi, il pouvait mourir. Mais.si il pouvait aimer ? Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Non. C'était lamentable. Et vide de sens.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pu ne pas remarquer que sa cruauté à son égard s'était faite moins froide, moins automatique. C'était à présent comme une défense. Et cela l'effrayait. Depuis son retour il s'était montré attentif. Elle n'avait pas reculé, en le voyant de nouveau ; elle n'avait pas non plus éprouvé de pitié. Elle- même avait abandonné en prison son élégance et sa grâce. Quelque chose avait changé.  
  
Si c'était vrai.  
  
Si Voldemort pressentait quelque chose, pas cet amour vulgaire et commun, mais du respect, ou de la reconnaissance, ou cette infime sympathie pour la seule personne au monde qui pouvait le comprendre, qui regardait sa laideur sans faillir, dans ses yeux rouges ; qui se tenait à sa hauteur malgré l'inclination de sa tête. Alors cela lentement le consumerait. Il n'était pas capable de supporter l'amour.  
  
Elle causerait sa perte, elle, la plus fidèle de ses serviteurs, à cause de cela même. Elle le brûlerait, le détruirait ; et il se détruirait lui-même. Tout cela aurait été vain.  
  
Bellatrix se raisonna. Voldemort était incapable de chaleur. Il n'était pas venu pour elle. Il n'avait jamais senti ce pouvoir. Et il ne saurait le reconnaître, ni s'en prémunir.  
  
Non.  
  
Elle fantasmait. Elle était laide à présent, fanée, et elle s'imaginait inspirer une passion maudite dans un esprit démoniaque. Soudain elle eut peur, à l'idée que Voldemort lise dans son âme ses pensées. Elle avait tort. Il la méprisait, elle comme les autres ; leur solitude était fatale. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.  
  
Bellatrix regretta de devoir retourner en prison ; déjà le personnel du Ministère arrivait pour la prendre. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle. Ce serait trop dangereux. À quoi bon venir ici, provoquer Dumbledore et ce gosse ? Il devait fuir. Ou ce serait leur fin à tous ; elle-même n'avait rien à perdre.  
  
Soudain la statue au-dessus d'elle se souleva. Enfin, elle pouvait respirer librement. Dans le même instant, une main aux longs doigts blancs l'avait enlevée, et elle disparaissait, emportée dans les bras de Lord Voldemort.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A.N.: J'espère que vous appréciez! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez- je ne suis pas encore certaine d'écrire une suite, j'attends votre avis ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt (peut-être.) 


End file.
